


Chest

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [90]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Zayn really just needed to be held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest

Some days, Zayn really just needed to be held. When he was younger, he would go to his mum for anything and everything and she would always wrap him in a tight embrace where he could cry if he needed to, or just relax and feel himself surrounded by love. He didn't have that anymore, though, and the stress was beginning to take its toll on the Bradford boy, sending him into fits of panic when he was alone at night and keeping him awake until the early hours of the morning. If there was one thing Zayn hated, it was being alone. Despite the aloof persona he's been pinned with, Zayn often craved the company of others, but with all the touring, he usually ended up in a hotel room by himself at night. 

The nights they were on the bus were his favorite because he had his lads with him the whole time and he had long ago learned not to be shy about climbing into bed with any one of them if he needed someone to be there. They could read each other so well, anyways, that someone would have their arms around Zayn long before he even knew he was panicking. He loved it.

When they were staying a hotel it was more difficult. Sometimes they would double up on rooms or some of the rooms would be adjoining, but just as often Zayn would find himself at the other end of a hallway from any of the others. Those nights, he tried to stay strong and fight it himself, but more often than not he would lay awake in bed trying–and failing– to calm his shaking body. Those were the nights he needed to be held the most.

Zayn could practically feel the darkness closing in on him while he attempted to steady his breathing.

_In, out, in, out, inoutinoutinout_...well that wasn't working. 

He rolled around, desperately trying to get comfortable in the too big hotel bed. _You're being stupid_ , he would tell himself. _It's no different for you than it is for anyone else and they're not having this problem. You're just being pathetic. Pathetic baby Zayn who can't even sleep by himself. Stupid._ Frustrated tears picked the corners of his eyes as he thrashed about wildly, breathing speeding up to hyperventilation–levels. Suddenly, he heard the door to his room click open and immediately stilled himself. Though it was hear to see in the dark, Zayn could just make out Liam's outline approaching him.

"Zayn?" He asked. "You alright?"

"No," Zayn choked out shakily. He didn't even care about seeming weak at this point. It was only Liam; Liam, who had seen him at his weakest, and he really just wanted someone to hold him to the point where nothing else mattered to him. He didn't even bother to wonder how Liam knew Zayn needed him. Luckily for him, Liam sensed this immediately and crawled into bed behind him.

"Shh, close your eyes babe, I'm right here," he cooed, guiding Zayn's head to rest on his chest. "You're alright. Just close your eyes and breathe." He ran his fingers through Zayn's dark locks and Zayn could feel himself relaxing immediately into the touch. "There you go, just relax. I've got you."

"Hmm," Zayn hummed. "Better."

"Yeah? Good."

Zayn finally was able to close his eyes and felt the shaking of his hands cease and his breathing even out. It felt so nice having Liam's arms around him, so warm, he couldn't help but feel at peace. 

"'Ve you," Zayn mumbled sleepily into the bigger boy's chest.

"Love you too, Zaynie," Liam responded gently. "I'm always here when you need me, yeah? Always."

Zayn fell asleep within minutes, listening to the sweet lull of Liam's voice and the comforting thump of his heart in his chest, reminding Zayn that he really wasn't ever alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
